Things do get awkward around here
by TheFezMan
Summary: Sometimes things get awkward around the TARDIS. First Fic When things get awkward around here.. can things get any worse for them on this supposed to be good day..?
1. An unexpected welcome

`..Hey, you.' Amy said, banging on the doors loudly. Oh how she loved that TARDIS blue, and loved it even more since it was back. `Come on..' she said, waiting quite impatiently, `whatever you're hiding can't be that bad. Surely can't be. Can it?' Amy said, turning to Rory with a puzzled look.

`I don't know, River! You said your parents were on holiday! It's not my fault.' The Doctor said, hurriedly straightening his jacket and fixing his trousers at the same time. `Plus,' the Doctor said, once he and River had finished redressing, not to perfect standards, though. `You always say that. I guess it's for the fun of it. Anyways.' He said, walking down to the doors, making sure River wasn't in front of him to make it awkward for him.

`Sweetie. You've got a problem, haven't you noticed?' River said, before taking a pretend gasp and looking shocked at him. `Oh well. Still gotta answer the door, I guess.' She said, with a smirk and walked persuasively down to the doors. The Doctor stopped her before she opened the door, and then ran off down the corridor, away from them. With a step to the door, she revealed her Mum and Dad standing there, not thinking that they'd see her. Yet, before any hugs or that..

`Where is he?' Rory said, looking at her clothes. Yes, they were crumpled and out of place, yet he still couldn't get to grips with it. Them. The Doctor and River, somehow he just couldn't fit it right. `I see,' Rory whispered, `it's.. just.. I don't..' Amy shoved him out of the way, running to give River a hug. `It's been a while,' Amy nodded to River, `too long. Don't you agree?' River nodded at her statement, yes, it had been a while. `I guess.' River agreed, she had no other idea what to say, to be honest. `I wonder why the Doctor took off somewhere,' River looked down each hallway, `and, before you say anything, no, we were not doing anything as bad as you reckon, Dad.'

At that Rory gulped and looked at Amy for a minute and River walked back up to the console, switching a break off as she reached the controls. Amy and Rory looked at each other for a bit before following up, and Rory was left to shut the door. 'So,' Amy said, after catching up with River at the console, leaving Rory down at the doorway. 'What have you two been up to, then?' Amy queried River. River simply just ignored this a minute before sighing. 'Just the usual.' She said with a roll of her eyes. 'Now where has that man got to?' They looked down the hallway that was in view from further down the console room. And he wasn't there.

It was silent for a while, so Rory decided to join them up there and look down with them. He was pretty close behind the two girls. 'It's a little coincidental..' River and Amy jumped when he spoke right inbetween them, and he choked back a snort. 'That his room's down there, isn't it?' He looked at River, then Amy. Their faces were priceless and he didn't know why he just didn't laugh right there. River so wanted to slap him but that was her dad, so she looked over at Amy who, pretty much, couldn't say a word. Their faces were pure white with the shock of someone actually speaking after a while. It was pathetic, really.

* * *

'_Crap, Sexy,_' the Doctor thought. '_What were you_** _thinking_**_?_'

The TARDIS simply made that usual vworping noise, but three times. Normally that meant she was laughing.

'_It's not funny! You nearly got us caught..' _The Doctor thought about that for a moment. '_Oh, I see. I see! You're __jealous. That's what.'_

__The TARDIS hummed in response. No **_way_** was she jealous, no way.

'_You're jealous,' _the Doctor snorted out loud. '_And you wont admit it.'_

Sexy finally gave up and made a huge noise in the console room; informing River exactly where he was and what he'd just said.. The Doctor only knew that noise and what it represented. _'Oh no, **SEXY**!' _The Doctor exclaimed as she did.

* * *

'Ah.' River said when she was informed of what Sexy had just told her. 'Right, then. Found the Doctor, guys.' River looked at Amy and Rory as their faces were curious. It was either whether she wanted them to come or not. Either way they'd go with her, they wouldn't let her go alone. Rory wouldn't, certainly not, especially as the Doctor had been having his moments. His emotions, a lot, lately, and he didn't want the Doctor taking it out on River. It was his daughter, after all. And especially if it was anything to do with domestics, was that why he was having these emotional turns? Did he not want to settle down into a life?

Either way, as they were lead down the hallway by River, the Doctor was rushing around in his room, looking for a place to hide. Of course Amy was going to slap him as of what he'd said to Rory last time, especially since it was his stag night and that it was after Amy'd just tried to come onto him. And what didn't make it better that was they both hated him now, in a friendly sort of way. Though this was running through his head, he found that wardrobe that he'd installed for times like these. He never knew why he had it, but it certainly came in handy when he had these sort of situations. It was quite cool, this wardrobe though. What people didn't know was that in this wardrobe, it was kinda like Narnia because going in the wardrobe allowed you to go and hide wherever you think they wouldn't think of. And it worked.

* * *

_**Oh, this is my first fic by the way so I'd love a little criticism.**_

_**I tried.  
**_

_**-Danny  
**_

_**(Hit that button!)  
**_

_**vvvvv  
**_


	2. When things start happening

When he'd found the wardrobe, and quietly snuck inside of it, carefully shutting the door behind him, he began to climb through it.

Through the other side of the wardrobe stood a large forest; the forest he knew nobody would find him in. However if this was River Song he was on about, he knew she'd try at least. Yet this seemed a good idea at the time, he knew that one of these days Amy would have the chance to slap him still.

'It was her choice..' he thought about that for a moment, sitting on the edge of the wardrobes end, which he should have jumped off of ages ago, as River, Amy and Rory had now entered his room and he heard his door shut. They were coming closer to the wardrobe doors as he was sitting there, and he did hear them. When he did he was pulled from his thoughts and quickly he slipped off of the end of the floor of the wardrobe and onto the hard, cold ice with an OOF. Surely they can't have heard that. Then again, it was a pretty loud thud and River did have a pretty good understanding of where he liked to hide.

When River, Amy, and Rory had entered the Doctors room it was empty, absolutely nobody in there. River knew Sexy wouldn't lie, but would she tell her where he had gone? Nah, the Doctor would think River would know where to go without having to ask his old girl. The three of them began to search his room, looking for him as normally his room would have hiding spots or booby traps which was commonly where you'd find him. Yet this time it was different, he was nowhere to be seen and by now it was irritating River that she couldn't find him and that her parents, (though they didn't know that yet), didn't trust her to go with the Doctor to his room alone. Then they heard a thud coming from the inside of the wardrobe. It was a different type of thud, it was further inside that it came from. Which really confused Amy and Rory, yet intrigued River as this was a spot she'd never inspected before. The three, Rory, Amy and River edged ever closer to the wardrobe doors.

The Doctor quickly, after recovering from that fall (he never knew it to be that far before, or maybe it was just because of the cold, he wasn't sure) he scampered up to his feet; shivering from the temperature of the place, he wasn't entirely considering running for a while yet, but he decided it was best. Moving on, he quickly rushed off into the forest, looking around because it was new to him. Though the wardrobe took him to where he thought best; he didn't really actually know this place yet. Feeling his hair being pushed back, along with the snowflakes that were landing on his head, was actually pretty refreshing. The ice was slippy, though, and he had to be extra careful because he might be making too much noise already, but if he fell there would be too much noise and that would give him away. And he couldn't chance that in this situation.

River opened the wardrobe doors slowly; examining what was inside before pushing some of the clothes and hangers to the side. Amy climbed in first, trying to see what was in there and that even seemed to be bigger on the inside.

'This is..' Amy thought for a moment, 'amazing. Actually, the first actual thing that has happened that's actually quite amazing as this.' Rory pondered on the outside for a moment before following her in slowly, and leaving River behind the two before Rory decided to give River a helping hand into the wardrobe as well. When they wandered through, it looked like Sexy had gone against the Doctor and kept the edge of the forest open to them. In the distance Rory caught a sight of the Doctor and slowly moved forward, looking down before climbing down backwards and slipping down the wall instead. Amy and River slowly moved forward too, before Amy accidentally fell over and River, trying to grab her before she fell fell with her instead.

When they all got up to their feet, Rory tried to figure out where he'd saw the Doctor, as they'd fallen on him and he had a little concussion. When he looked at every one of the five entrances into the forest, every little leaf that crunched with the white, glistening in the snow, snowy leaves. When he heard one being stepped on, though, that was when he decided that was the way the Doctor went. When River had heard the Doctor, or someone, sneeze which sounded at the utmost like the Doctor; so it was so obviously him; she nodded to Rory as Amy was just standing there confused. Rory decided it was better to find the Doctor before Amy turned out all her anger and at the confusion of her emotions right now, it was best to find the Doctor and either way it was his turn when Amy got emotional. So, first it was their task to find the Doctor before Amy lashed out. 'Right.' Rory declared, before saying anything too risky River kicked in. 'This way,' River pointed slowly, and she said it with a soft, clear voice to keep Amy calm at the moment, just for now. She thought it'd be funny to see Amy hitting the Doctor and him cowarding from her. Just for the sake of seeing the Doctor being a wimp, she thought. Just this once.


End file.
